At present, with the rapid development of a 3 G communication network, a user not only has a high requirement on a conventional voice service of a mobile network, but also pays more and more attention to a wireless data service of the mobile network. Accordingly, a 3G data card is also very widely applied. A conventional data card exchanges data with a network in two states: one is that the data card is simulated into a modem, and the other is that the data card is simulated into a network device.
Due to the advantages of a network device in bandwidth and load, the second state, i.e., a data card is simulated into a network device, is becoming the mainstream use of the data card. However, now, such state is only available on the windows platform of the Microsoft corporation but unavailable on a non-windows platform, such as desktop Linux and embedded Linux. The reason is that the non-windows platform cannot provide a mechanism for exchanging network data with the data card.